


Captain Lance Corporal Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Kinky, Little bits of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Smut, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I finger you in public, you’d better be a good boy and be very quiet. One moan, one whimper and I will stop and pull my fingers out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “Ready, baby?”

                “Yes, daddy.”

                Levi leans over and kisses Eren on the cheek, a relatively dry kiss due to the both of them having just woken up. Eren’s lying facing away from Levi, curled up in the blankets, while Levi sits up beside him, trying to wake him - they have a meeting together today, a meeting arranged by the head of the Survey Corps to plan for their next course of action in terms of how to deal with the damage dealt by the Titans in a recently failed mission that resulted in the destruction of one of the outer walls. Neither Levi nor Eren are really looking forward to it, considering neither of them were responsible for the harm, but they’re required to go, as they’re both highly respected members of the Survey Corps and their opinions are valued above others.

                “Wake up, Eren,” Levi murmurs, placing a hand over Eren’s shoulders and shaking him gently. Eren tries to wave him off, but Levi then slides his hand down from Eren’s upper back and over to his hips, tracing little patterns against the skin exposed - Eren’s only wearing one of Levi’s dress shirts, unbuttoned.

                “How long?” Eren mutters, opening his eyes so that Levi knows he’s awake, but still squinted enough to look like he’d be ready to go back to sleep at any moment.

                “We have ten minutes to get there.”

                “The _hell?_ ” Eren slowly moves himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly - in hindsight, Levi probably should’ve gone easier on him last night. He couldn’t really help himself though, Eren was waiting for him to get back from a top secret and completely _boring_ meeting with Hanji, and when Levi had walked through the door to their bedroom, Eren was decked out in quite possibly the shortest, most revealing skirt that he’s _ever_ seen, completed only by the dress shirt that he now wears and long black boots that reached his thighs. The skirt and boots, of course, and now tossed aside and reside in the corner of the room. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

                “Thought my baby needed his rest,” Levi says, ruffling Eren’s hair.

                “You know I like to have extra time to get ready in the mornings.”

                “After last night, you need all the rest you can get.”

                “I guess that’s true,” Eren says with a small smile, “Daddy’s fault, though.”

                “Excuse me?” Levi says, standing up - he’s already fulled dressed, having woken up nearly an hour ago. For no reason other than his insomnia, that is. “ _You_ were the one who decided to dress up for me last night.”

                “But _you_ were the one telling me all about how much you wanted to see me in a skirt.”

                “And _you_ decided to wear it the night before an important meeting.”   

                Eren stands up next, facing away from Levi and having to grab onto the side table to keep himself upright. He moans, and Levi rushes over to him and helps him so that he doesn’t burst into tears immediately.

                “Do you need some aspirin?” Levi asks, his eyebrows raised, watching Eren’s strained expression.

                “Yes, _please,_ ” Eren says, his voice low. Levi rushes over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom attached to their bedroom, and he comes back with the bottle and a cup of water - they always keep an empty cup by the bathroom sink, ready to be filled for emergencies like this.

                “Open your mouth,” Levi demands, unscrewing the cap and pouring several pills into his palm. Eren does so, and Levi slides them into his mouth, following it up with the water that he gently helps Eren drink down.

                Once Eren has the pills down, Eren asks, “Will this come into effect before the meeting?”

                “It should,” Levi answers, “Hanji made it.”

                Eren nods, a slight frown on his face from the pain. Hanji’s reliable - she’d made this medicine for soldiers coming back from outside the walls with heavy wounds, so it should most definitely work for the ache in Levi’s lover.

                “Do you need help getting dressed?” Levi offers.

                “Please?”

                Levi places his hands on Eren’s shoulders and pushes him down so that he’s sitting on the mattress again. Eren shifts so that he’s leaning to the side - Levi _really_ must’ve taken a toll on him last night. Eren puts on a big smile, though, which reassures Levi a little - Eren, at the _very_ least, is feeling well enough to try and look happy.

                Levi heads over to the dresser by their bed, and he pulls open the drawers, collecting all of the materials - their uniforms are much too complicated to put on, which is why Levi’s only going to make Eren wear the pants, boots, and his usual shirt. Besides, it might hurt him, to have those straps pressing so tightly to his lower half - Levi had been less than kind to him last night. He’d pressed him to the bed, bit down on his thighs, placed hickies in the most unexpected areas - such as his calves and ankles - and he’s nearly _wrecked_ his beautiful ass.

                Levi returns to Eren, kneeling down in front of him with the pants - Eren doesn’t need to wear underwear, for several reasons. One being, the meeting probably won’t last long, and Levi’s still not completely over the memory of Eren in his short skirt and tight boots. Two being, Eren probably won’t be standing up at _all_ during the meeting. Partially because of his sore bottom, but also because he’s much younger than the rest of the soldiers, and he’s only turned to for very specific questions about Titan-shifting. Three being, Levi wants easier access _just in case_ he really can’t help himself. Eren knows how to taunt Levi without even meaning to, he’s just _that_ attractive.

                “Daddy?”

                “Yes, baby?” Eren pushes his hips up, helping Levi get the pants over his ass. It’s a little difficult, considering Eren has enough ass to go around, but he eventually gets the trousers on him, and he sets to work zipping the fly up.

                “Do you think we could do that again soon?”

                “Do what again soon?”

                “You know,” Eren murmurs, shrugging off the dress shirt - it’s tainted with cum and sweat, and it desperately needs to be washed. He holds his arms up, letting Levi cover him with his new shirt. “What we did last night.”

                “Oh?” Levi says with a knowing smirk, “You liked that?”

                Last night had been a little experimental - Levi usually shoves a handkerchief or cravat in Eren’s mouth in order to muffle his moans and cries. The building that they live in has thin walls, and it’s still a mystery as to whether their neighbors heard them last night or not - Eren’s _incredibly_ loud, and even _with_ the towel down his throat, Levi sometimes has to punish him for being a little too audible.

                Last night, though, they’d done their business with Eren on full volume. No handkerchief, no cravat, no towel, nothing - and, while it encouraged Levi tenfold, it also made him a little uneasy. Eren’s a bit of a screamer in bed, and it didn’t help that Levi had decided to pull out the handcuffs in the midst of their foreplay.

                “Of _course,_ ” Eren runs a finger down the side of Levi’s face, lifting a leg and running his toe seductively up Levi’s inner thigh.

                “Maybe if you’re good today,” Levi promises, picking up the boots and gripping Eren’s ankle from where it was leading his foot up his body. He then starts helping Eren into the shoes.

                “ _Today?_ ” Eren says with the smile on his face turning completely genuine, his eyes lighting up into a deep green. “Really?”

                “Yes, definitely. Are you feeling better yet?”

                “I think so,” Eren says as Levi stands. Levi holds his hand out, and Eren takes it. Levi pulls Eren up into a standing position.

                “Any aches?”

                “Not that I can tell.”

                “Perfect.”

                Levi turns around, ready to head out the door, but he’s stopped by Eren’s arms around his chest. Eren’s fingers curl around his shirt, and he feels Eren’s face bury in his neck.

                “What’s wrong?” Levi asks.

                “Horny.”

                “ _Already?_ You were just sore a minute ago.”

                “You _know_ that pain turns me on. A little bit.”

                “Mm,” Levi sighs, “Alright, listen. How about this? If you’re good, I’ll fuck you until you pass out from exhaustion.”

                “Please, please, _please._ ”

                “Begging?” Levi smirks, pulling away from Eren and turning to face him, “Have a little dignity, love. Save the begging for after the meeting.”

                “I want Daddy’s cock _now._ ”

                “No time right now. Listen,” Levi says, crossing his arms, “When we get there, we’ll sit in the back, away from other people. If I decide to finger you, you’d better be a good boy and be very quiet. One moan, one whimper, and I’ll stop and pull my fingers out.”

                “But, Levi-”

                “No. You have to be _quiet._ And if I put more fingers than you can handle in there, I expect you to take them like a champ. I know your limits by now, so there’s no need to act like a virgin about it.”

                “I think- I think I can do that,” Eren nods.

                “Good. Now let’s go, they’re likely waiting on us to arrive.”

* * *

 

                Levi runs his hand up Eren’s side, pulling him close. Eren leans into his touch, giving off a little sigh as Levi pulls up he side of his shirt so that he can touch his skin.

                The two of them _did_ manage to get seats towards the back of the room, but unfortunately, not the _very_ back. There’s one person behind them - what was their name? Nanaba? Something like that. Whatever their name is, Levi just knows that, at the very least, they don’t seem to be the type to tattletale on Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman if he decides to get a little busy with his lover in the meeting room. Who knows, though - Nanaba’s pretty close to Hanji, and if he lets a single word slip to her about it, it’ll only be hours before the entire Survey Corps knows. Levi just hopes that the subtle glares he sends back at him every other minute is enough to scare him into shutting his mouth.

                Erwin Smith is at the front, chatting on and on about some shit that Levi honestly couldn’t care less about. Erwin Smith is the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps, giving him a high position in the Scouts. He, however, tends to run a little long with the meetings when he’s in charge of them - he likes to get everyone’s opinion on every little matter, and Levi just hopes that someone like Hanji will jump in and steal the spotlight. She’s a lot faster in terms of not only speaking, but also getting these shitty meetings to a close.

                Hanji, when Levi had walked in, had been the one to insist that Levi sit up at the front with her. Levi had adamently refused, though - everybody knows that he’s dating Eren, which really helps to get him out of a lot of things. Such as sitting at the front and being subject to Erwin’s flying spit.

                “Mm, Levi?” Eren whispers, his mouth dangerously close to Levi’s ear. Levi scans the room with his eyes to make sure that nobody’s watching.

                “Yes, love?”

                “I’m tired.”

                “Of?”

                “Waiting.”

                “Impatient little shit,” Levi mutters, “I know it’s hard. Just give it a little time, though.”

                “I want your cock _so bad._ I want your fat dick up my ass, I want you to _ruin_ me.”

                “Little _shit,_ ” Levi repeats, growing breathless at Eren’s words.

                “Is Daddy hard yet?” Eren trails his fingers up Levi’s thigh, and it sends a shiver down Levi’s spine when he reaches his _very_ erect cock, palming him through his pants.

                “Is that even a question?”

                “Mm.”

                Eren leaves Levi, and Levi almost threatens to punish him for it, but then Eren slips under the table in front of them, and Levi - not wanting to give away the fact that Eren’s under the table to any wandering eyes - has to bite his lip and stare down at Erwin’s ugly blond haircut as Eren unbuckles his pants and wraps his fingers around his throbbing length. He shouldn’t even be _this_ hard, all Eren’s done is tease him a little thus far.

                Levi feels a tongue on the tip of his length, and it’s all he can do not to cum right then and there. Eren senses this by the way that Levi tenses, and Eren decides to continue taunting him, his tongue trailing along Levi’s length painfully slowly. Eren’s fingers hold onto him lightly, nearly the base, only just enough to hold him in place.

                Levi wraps a hand around the back of Eren’s head, unable to handle it - he shoves himself in Eren’s mouth, taking pleasure in the light choking that sounds from his lover’s throat as his tries to get as much of his length in Eren’s mouth as possible. Levi sneaks a peek under the table, feeling a mixture of regret and absolute arousal at the tears that are forming in Eren’s eyes from his efforts to keep Levi happy.

                Levi looks back to the front of the room, hearing a little sigh of pleasure from Eren as Eren starts sucking on him. He wraps his fingers around what part of Levi that his lips can’t hold, giving him a little handjob to accompany the blowjob that he’s starting on.

                Eren, tantalizingly slowly, slides his lips down Levi until he’s holding only onto the tip. He swipes his tongue over him several times, drinking up the precum like he can’t get enough of it. He then covers Levi’s cock with his entire mouth again, and Levi can feel Eren’s mouth constrict as he swallows the bits of precum that he can get.

                Levi grips onto the corner of the table, struggling to not flip it over and take Eren right then and there. He can feel himself start to breath heavier, hunching over and pulling on Eren’s hair under the table.

                “Levi Ackerman? Where’s Eren Jaeger?”

                Levi glares down at Erwin. He likely can’t see Eren under the table due to his enormous height and the people sitting in front of him, but _damn_ that guy. Levi’s in the midst of getting the blowjob of his life, and Mr. Eyebrows just _has_ to ruin it for him.

                “Right here, sir!” Eren calls, pulling himself up into the seat beside Levi, just as he’d been before he snuck under the table. He holds a hand over his mouth, covering it as he says, “It’s just, Levi’s strap came undone on his uniform, so he asked me to help him.”

                “Is everything in order over there now?” Erwin asks. Not too many people are looking over at Eren and Levi, likely in fear of Levi’s menacing gaze.

                “Yes, sir,” Eren nods.

                “Good. Now, as I was saying-”

                Levi stares over at Eren, watching as he franctically tries to wipe the leftover beads of Levi’s body fluids from around his lips. Eren, noticing that Levi’s watching, winks and arches his back slightly against the chair behind him.

                Eren leans over to Levi, coming up to his ear and whispering, “I think I’m ready for that fingering, Daddy.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Definitely.”

                Levi smirks, and he slides a hand over to Eren’s back, giving him a loving rub before sliding down to the hem of his pants. He slowly slides his fingers in, teasing Eren with a squeeze to his cheek before sliding a single finger in.

                Eren’s breath hitches, and still leaning over towards Levi, he hurriedly whispers, “N-No lube? Not even - _ah_ \- not even your spit?”

                “Not this time, baby.”

                Eren squirms a little as Levi fits his whole index finger inside, feeling around inside of him. Levi reaches over and smacks his thigh with his free hand, scolding him by saying, “Remember what I told you?”

                “Hah?”

                “No moaning, no whimpering. And, try not to move so much.”

                “B-But-”

                “No. It’s either absolute silence, or nothing at all.”

                Eren scrunches his nose, his eyes narrowing, but he complies, and Levi rewards him with a second finger. He starts to scissor around inside him as best he can in their position - Eren’s shifted to leaning forward to give Levi more access, biting onto his thumb to stop himself from crying out.

                “If you can keep quiet,” Levi murmurs, “Daddy will let you ride his cock all night long, if you want.”

                Eren covers his face with both hands, desperately trying not to scream. Levi knows how much he loves fingering, Eren’s explicitly stated it nearly a million times - nearly every time Levi ends their foreplay with a finger up Eren’s hole, Eren makes sure to state how much he _“loves it when Daddy fingers him like that,”_ and how much he _“wishes Daddy could keep his fingers inside him for the rest of his life._ ”

                Levi continues to scan the room, but nobody seems to be looking their way - Levi’s going to have to give Eren a huge reward if Eren can keep himself from drawing attention their way. For now, though, he’ll have to settle for the third finger that Levi slides inside of him.

                Eren practically orgasms at that - his mouth goes wide, and he pants, a heavy breath escaping his lips as he sits back on Levi’s fingers. Him and Levi have been working towards getting Eren loose enough for fisting, but for now, he’s capable of taking three fingers - four on a good day - all the way up to the knuckle. Which is what Levi does now - he rams his fingers inside, wiggling them around to get Eren as ready as he can.

                _“D-Daddy,”_ Eren gasps, _“Uhn.”_

“No moaning,” Levi reminds him, “Unless you want to be punished for it.”

                “W-What kind of punishment?”

                “I think I’ll tie you up to the bed this time. Put a blindfold on you. Shove your mouth full of towels. Then, I’ll finger you until you’re a mess beneath me, but I won’t fuck you. No, you’re going to have to go to sleep with a hard cock and no sex.”

                “I-I don’t get Daddy’s dick tonight?”

                “For now? You do. Unless you misbehave, sweetheart.”

                “But I love Daddy more than anything.”

                “I know you do,” Levi risks himself by reaching over and pecking Eren’s cheek with a kiss, “And I love you, too. More than anything else in this entire world. That’s why I’m doing this to you right now.”

                “A-Ah,” Eren grips the side of his seat, pushing down on Levi’s fingers. His face is flushed a bright red, sweat trailing down behind his ear and legs shaking against his seat. Levi can feel him clenching around his fingers, trembling and nearly in tears over it.

                “And _that,_ Ladies and Gentlemen,” Erwin announces rather loudly from the front, “Concludes our meeting for today.”

                Levi quickly removes his hand from Eren, and Eren slumps back with a sigh of relief. Levi’s a little surprised that he hadn’t been asked any questions during the entire course of the meeting, but maybe today is just his lucky day.

                “Are you okay, Eren?” Levi asks, standing up - it’s a little difficult, considering his little friend is acting up right now.

                “I-I’m fine,” he whispers, trying to stand up with Levi. He nearly falls over, and Levi offers to carry him back to their room. Eren refuses, saying that he’s perfectly capable of _walking._ Levi’s willing to bet that he’ll only make it a quarter of the way there before giving up.

                Levi holds onto Eren’s hand and he leads him towards the exit, only to be stopped along the way by none other than Hanji, who looks like she’s about to piss herself in excitement.

                “Ah, Levi!” she gets close to his face, “What did you think? You know, _I_ came up with the idea for the-”

                “No time right now, Hanji,” Levi says, trying to step by her. Eren’s still behind him, and Levi glances back to see that he looks a little sad. For what reason, Levi’s not sure - but, then again, he always looks distraught when he doesn’t get fucked immediately after a fingering.

                “Huh?” Hanji says, furrowing her eyebrows, “But, you said yesterday that you weren’t going to be busy today.”

                “Something came up.”

                Levi doesn’t wait for her response, as he pulls Eren outside the door, switching their position so that he can hold onto Eren’s hips and lead him down the hall.

                “How did I do, Captain Daddy?” Eren asks, suddenly really happy. He laughs at his little nickname for Levi.

                “Mm, you could use a little work, but I thought you did really good today.”

                “Do I get Daddy’s cock?”

                “As much as you want, tonight. In fact, we can even do that little thing you requested - no handkerchiefs in your mouth. Be as loud as you want, babe.”

                Eren nuzzles into Levi’s neck as they walk, and Levi can feel his smile against his shoulder. Eren holds onto his arm, kissing Levi’s skin lightly.

                “I love you so much, Levi.”

                “I love you more.”

                “Not true.”        

                “Absolutely true.”

                “Nuh-uh.”

                “Uh-huh.”

                “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

                “I will,” Levi says, “Just wait until we get to the bedroom.”

                “Really?”

                “Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

                “So is the coast clear?”

                “Should be,” Levi says as he shuts the bedroom door behind himself, “Most of the soldiers seem to be gone. Probably off having lunch.”

                “I’m a little hungry, myself,” Eren pulls his boots off, tossing them aside. Levi glares at him for his lack of organization, prompting Eren into getting up and place the boots aside _properly._

                “Guess we’ll just have to fix that, huh?”

                “Oh?”

                Levi comes up behind Eren from where Eren was setting his shoes up beside their bedside table, and he wraps his arms around Eren’s waist, tugging on his upper body to make him stand up straight. His hands wander over Eren’s abdomen for a moment, pushing his erect crotch up against Eren’s lower body, grinding slowly as his fingers eventually make their way to the hem of Eren’s pants.

                “Eager, aren’t we?” Eren teases, looking over his shoulder and giving Levi a smile.

                “On your knees, brat.”

                “H-Huh?”

                “Knees. Now.”

                Eren looks confused for a moment, but then it hits him - he knows exactly what to do. He knows how to make Daddy happy.

                Eren slides out of Levi’s grip, and he turns around so that he’s facing Levi. He crouches down until he’s perfectly aligned with Levi’s fly, and he glances up, giving Daddy his best puppy eyes.

                “What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren uses his most innocent voice, his fingers slowly ghosting over Levi’s pained erection. “What’s made you so hard?”

                “You little-”

                “Were you thinking of me? In that cute skirt that you liked so much? Or, _maybe-_ ” Eren unzips Levi’s pants, sliding his fingers in excruciatingly slowly, “You were thinking of me in your favorite position? You know. Tied up. Blindfolded. Legs spread.”

                Eren pulls Levi’s cock out, teasing it by placing his lips close enough that Levi can feel Eren’s breaths on his length. Eren doesn’t touch it with his mouth just yet, though, choosing instead to merely cup it and gradually work his hand up and down the shaft.

                “You know, Captain,” Eren murmurs, “I still have bruises on my thighs from last night. They kind of hurt, but in a good way.”

                “Oh?”

                “Mhm. Only way to make them stop hurting is to spread my legs, but you know I can’t just do that in _public_.”

                Every word from Eren’s mouth sends sensations throughout Levi - his breath tickles Levi, and he’s trying so, so desperately not to grip Eren’s head and force him to deep throat him. Levi so often expects Eren to be a good boy, it would be cruel for Levi to not let him have his fun every once in a while.

                “Does Daddy like when I do this?” Eren asks, carefully placing his lips on the _very_ tip of Levi’s length. It’s throbbing, and it twitches in Eren’s hands - Eren giggles at that, and he decides to keep it in place by steadily covering the entire tip rather than just the end with his mouth this time.

                Eren slips a hand into Levi’s pants, cupping his balls and rubbing over him as his mouth widens around Levi’s length, taking more and more in. Levi hits the back of Eren’s throat, a mangled grunt escaping his lips as Eren’s tongue does it’s best to coat Levi’s cock with his spit.

                Eren moans, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Levi grips his hair and pushes himself further in. Eren’s lets go of him, removing his hand from Levi’s pants and his mouth from around Levi’s cock.

                “I-Is Daddy getting impatient?” he teases, using his signature sinful innocence to widen his bright green eyes to that of the purest child, his fingers wiping the corners of his mouth clean from Daddy’s precum.

                “Be a good boy and shut the fuck up.”

                “Is Daddy mad at me? I could make it up to you, if you want,” Eren slides onto his haunches, pulling himself up to his feet. Levi’s cock still hangs out, pressing hard against his body as more and more blood rushes downward from his brain to his crotch. “Maybe Daddy would like to tie me up now? I’m _dying_ to see more rope burns on my wrists.”

                “A-Ah, _Eren._ ”

                “Breathless, already? Aren’t _I_ the one who’s supposed to be breathless? Maybe _I_ should be Daddy tonight.”

                “In your _dreams,_ love.”

                “I guess you’re right,” Eren shrugs, “Besides, nobody has a cock quite like yours, Captain.”

                “That’s a good boy. Lie on the bed for me. Get into position and I won’t have to hurt you so badly.”

                “Oh, but _Daddy,_ you _know_ how much I love the pain.” Eren runs a finger over Levi’s cheek, pecking his lips with a kiss.

                “Maybe I should spank you for talking back to me like this.”        

                “Maybe you _should_.”

                “On the bed, sweetheart. I take it the ropes are under the bed frame?”

                “They should be,” Eren confirms, moving away from Levi. He perches himself on the end of the bed, making a show of it by spreading his legs and rubbing his fingers over his ass. “Oh, Captain, I’m _so ready_ for you.”

                “Should be,” Levi says as he takes his place beside Eren and pulls him into his lap, face down and rear up, “I did just finger you not too long ago, didn’t I, sweetie?”

                “You did.”

                “Talk to me, baby,” Levi murmurs, once again struggling to get Eren’s pants down off of his bottom but eventually managing to get them down to his knees. “Have you been a good boy lately?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “No flirting with anyone else? I _did_ see you talking to that other guy once, what was his name? _Jean?_ I feel like that was it.”

                “H-Hah?” Eren gasps, “N-No, no, Captain, it’s not what it- it’s not what it looked like.”

                “It wasn’t? Care to tell me why he had his hands all over you then, huh?”

                Levi remembers it clear as day - just about a week ago, he’d met eyes with Eren across the cafeteria when they were supposed to be having lunch together. Eren, apparently, must have gotten up from their seat at some point to go talk to Horseface - nicknamed by Eren for his odd features - and Levi had caught them in the act. They seemed to be just talking, but as soon as Eren saw Levi’s eyes on him, Eren pressed himself up close to Jean and started whispering in his ear, leading his hands down to his waist and rubbing his thigh against Jean’s leg.

                Needless to say, Levi was less than happy. He’s been punishing Eren for it ever since.

                “C-Captain, don’t you, don’t you think that I’ve had enough? P-Punishment, for the-”

                _Smack._ Levi’s palm collides with Eren’s rear in a rather powerful hit, Eren’s moan filling the entire room while his fingers grasp onto the fabric of Levi’s pants. Eren buries his face in Levi’s thigh, his hair brushing lightly over Levi’s erect cock.

                “A-Ah! C-Corporal,” Eren gasps, “I- I didn’t-”

                _Smack._ Once more, much harder this time. Eren’s rear is already turning a light shade of pink, his legs starting to tremble under the pressure.

                “Talking back to your superior, love?” Levi taunts, “Last time I checked, you’re not supposed to say a word during your punishments.”

                “B-But! You’ve already-”

                _Smack._ Eren cries even louder this time, his voice almost paining Levi’s ears from how high his pitch goes. Levi’s been using all of his strength in these last few hits, a mixture of his jealousy and his anger and his absolute lust willing him to force Eren into such a position. Eren’s trembling all over, his face still hidden in Levi’s lap and his ass still on full display.

                “What was that?” Levi asks, “Talking back again? What did I _just_ say to you? _Well?_ What did I say?”

                _One. Two. Smack._ Levi gives Eren a moment to respond, before sending another slap his way. Eren’s practically crying beneath him, and he lifts his head enough to meet eyes with his Captain - Eren’s cheeks are flushed the brightest red that they’ve ever been, his eyelids half-closed as he bites onto his lip.

                “I-I’m s-sorry, Captain,” Eren says, his voice a whisper, “I-I didn’t mean to-”

                _Smack._ Eren’s moan is almost a sob this time, his shoulders starting to shake as he presses his legs together and hides his face once more. His ass has turned a shade of red to match his face, hand prints obvious against his tanned skin.

                “I told you to repeat what I’d just told you. You were doing so well today, baby, what’s gotten into you?”

                “I- Daddy told me that I’m not supposed to say a word during my punishments,” Eren repeats, his voice coming out shaky but all the same very scripted.

                “That’s right. No words unless I explicitly ask you to speak.”

                “Is Captain going to keep spanking me?”

                “Well, now I’ll _have_ to, won’t I?” Levi says, clicking his tongue. “No matter how many times I tell you, you never seem to learn how to shut your mouth.”             

                Eren doesn’t say anything after that, hopefully having learned his lesson. Levi caresses his bottom briefly, rewarding him for his immediate obedience - Levi knows that he’s just dying to speak up once more, he’s just that kind of person. For him to shut his mouth when Levi requests it, well, that’s quite a feat.

                Levi gives his rear a squeeze, and he flips Eren over onto his back, still in Levi’s lap. Eren’s trembling, so Levi gives his cheek a loving stoke, pressing a kiss to Eren’s forehead.

                “I love you, Eren,” he murmurs, “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine, Daddy. I love you, too.”

                “That’s good. Maybe you should tell Daddy just how much you love him?”

                “Huh?”

                Levi grips onto Eren’s wrists, and he flips them over so that Eren’s lying on his back, pressed against the mattress. Levi sits back and pulls Eren’s pants off, tossing them to the side. He climbs over Eren’s body, pinning him down as Eren arches up against his chest, face flushed and sweat pooling at his forehead.

                “Tell Daddy how much you want him. Tell me all about my fat cock, and how much your tight little ass wants me inside you.”

                “I-I want Daddy inside me, _so badly,_ you have the thickest dick I’ve ever taken. Every time you fuck me, it feels like I’m about to break because of how hard and how long you are, and even when you’re _not_ hard, your cock looks like it could kill me.”

                Eren speaks quickly, gasping every other word as Levi glares down at him, intimidating him. Eren squirms a little, his shirt riding up on his body. Levi’s fingers dig into his skin, his cock dangerously close to Eren’s bottom as he sits between his legs.

                “Daddy wants to see you loose and ready for him. Think you can do that for me, baby?”

                “A-Are you telling me to finger myself for you?”

                “Bingo.”

                “But, but my fingers, they, they aren’t as good as yours are, yours are long and thin and mine aren’t, your fingers are _perfect_ for touching me, Daddy.”

                “You really think so? Then maybe you shouldn’t have been trying to get fucked by Horseface while I was getting our lunch last week.”

                “I-I-”

                “No talking back to your Captain. Finger yourself for me, sweetheart.”

                Eren hesitates, and Levi removes himself from where he’d had Eren’s wrists pinned to the mattress. Eren slides up, spreading his legs nice and wide, sticking two of his fingers in his mouth and taking a minute to slick them up with his spit. He then, with shaking fingers, inserts himself in his hole, scissoring himself wide open and showing himself off to his Daddy.

                “C-Captain?” Eren gasps, “Am I, Am I doing a good job for you?”

                “Perfect. You’re perfect, Eren.”

                “ _A-Ah,_ ” Eren pants, his fingers sliding further inside. He curls his knuckles, his back arching into what _has_ to be an uncomfortable position under the pressure inside of him. His hole clenches, tightening around what he’s put in himself. He then gasps even louder, a third finger going in himself and stretching his hole to it’s limit.

                “ _D-D-Daddy, oh, Daddy,”_ Eren moans, “Oh, please, please fuck me, Captain.”

                “You think you’re ready?”

                “Uh-huh. I’m ready, Daddy.”

                Levi, without even a second thought, lunges forward and pins Eren down again. Eren removes his fingers from inside himself, holding his hands above his head and keeping his legs perfectly spread for his Captain to climb in between. Levi presses a kiss to Eren’s forehead, praising him for his obedience, and he then moves his hands down to Eren’s cheeks, spreading him so that his hold is exposed for all to see.

                Levi positions his cock in line with Eren’s hole, not even bothering to look for the ropes and the handcuffs - Eren looks _too_ good right now. It’s like Levi’s a rabid dog who’s been placed in front of a steak dinner. He just can’t help himself.

                “Put it in me,” Eren begs, swallowing roughly. Levi, though he really shouldn’t, considering that _he’s_ the one in charge here, thrusts inside of Eren, shoving as much of himself in as Eren’s body will allow. He gets about half of his length in before Eren starts clenching tightly, his cries filling the air like a whore.

                Levi pulls out, leaving only the tip in before he rams himself back inside of Eren, who tosses his head to the side and lets out the loudest moan of the day thus far - it almost hurts Levi’s ears with it’s volume, and Levi’s suddenly really glad that they waited until lunch hour to do this. If it’d been night hour, the neighbors would be busting down his door and telling him to silence his loud lover.

                “F-Fuck, _Levi,_ ” Eren gasps as Levi pulls out once more - this time, he takes his entire length out. “I- I want, I want you, so fucking bad.”

                Levi ruts his hips forward, entering Eren again. Eren twists and turns beneath him, crying out in pain and in joy, his fingers gripping the pillows above him.

                “You already _have_ me, sweetheart.”

                “I- I mean, _forever,_ ah - I want you to love me like this forever, Captain.”

                Levi doesn’t respond immediately, giving Eren two more good thrusts before pausing above him and moving a hand to stroke his chin. He places a kiss over Eren’s ear, their sweat colliding - Eren looks like he’s close to his climax, so Levi decides to cut out the fluffy shit and get straight to the point.

                “I love you, Eren. I don’t know how much longer we’ll live for, but I promise you this - no matter how long it is, whether we don’t die until tomorrow or until I’m nearing my sixties, I’ll love you. In bed and in every other way imaginable.”

                Eren’s eyes turn glassy, and he smiles - he moves his arms from above himself, wrapping them around Levi’s shoulders and giving him a hug. He buries his face in Levi’s cheek, laughing lightly.

                “I love you so much, Lance Corporal Levi.”

                “And I love you, Eren.”

                Eren lies back at that, and Levi picks up where he’d left off - the only difference is, his thrusts come in more slowly and move lovingly, wanting Eren to feel every bit of his love and every bit of passion that he possibly can. His hips move forward gradually, filling Eren up to his limit and slowly pulling back out, his fingers wrapping around Eren’s neglected cock and pumping it in time with his fucks.

                Eren’s moans have calmed from their loud cries into a more mellow stream of moans, his eyes squeezed shut and his legs trembling at Levi’s sides. Levi holds him down, pressing his thumbs into Eren’s hips, every now and then coming down to press a kiss to Eren’s chest.

                Eren’s cums first, his orgasm long and messy - his belly is coated with the results of their lovemaking, and Levi only adds to that when _he_ hits his climax, pulling out and releasing his load on Eren’s stomach.

                Levi falls to Eren’s side in a heap, his clothing wet with sweat and bits of cum that managed to hit his body. He wraps an arm around Eren’s body - Eren’s shirt has been pulled up so that it only covers his breasts now - and brings him close, burying his face in Eren’s damp hair.

                “Levi?”

                “Yes, my love?”

                “I love you.”

                “I still love you more.”

                “Still not true.”

                “Absolutely true.”

                “Nuh-uh.”          

                “Uh-huh.”

                “No.”

                “Yes.”

                “I _fingered_ myself for you.”

                “And I fucked you. Fair trade.”

                “No!”

                “Yes!”

                “You’re being stubborn.”

                “ _Me?_ The stubborn one?” Levi scoffs, “You have to be fucking kidding me.”

                Levi sits up, his lower back aching from all of the thrusting he’d done. He leans over to Eren, placing himself above his neck and biting down beside his ear, nibbling on the tan flesh.

                Eren gasps at Levi’s touch, lightly grabbing onto Levi’s shirt. Eren’s _already_ covered in a million different markings, from love bites to scratches to bruises, and it’ll be a surprise if it isn’t obvious to everyone within a million miles that Eren just got fucked roughly two days in a row. Last night, admittedly, was a little kinkier than right now had been, but Levi’s intent on fixing that up with a few hickies to Eren’s throat.

                “Levi, I’m so glad that I met you.”

                “Are you?” Levi murmurs, switching over to Eren’s other side to nibble onto _that_ part of him.

                “Mhm. Nobody’s ever loved me like you do. You hardly ever leave my side, and I love it.”

                Levi can’t fight the grin that surfaces on his face at that - it’s true, he finds it hard to leave Eren alone. If he’s not directly at Eren’s side, he needs to at least have Eren in view somewhere, just so he knows that Eren’s safe and not off doing something stupid. Something _stupid_ , like flirting with some asshat who bears a horse face.

                Levi hides his smile against Eren’s skin, continuing to bite onto the flesh. Eren gives off little moans at each grind of Levi’s teeth against him, and Levi finishes off each marking with a little kiss.

                There’s really no doubting that they love each other - as much as they like to make it a competition to see who loves their other half more, Levi knows that there’s no true competition here. Whether one loves the other more is irrelevant. Just the simple fact that they can’t live without each other is enough to prove their love. And maybe they _do_ show it in unconventional ways, fingering in public and leaving behind enough love marks to make it look like Eren’s just been through a war.

                Levi loves Eren, and Eren loves Levi, as if proven by the way that Eren continues to come back to Levi every night and let him do what he wants to his body.

                He’s going to have to ask Hanji to whip up some more of that aspirin. Eren’s going to need it, because Levi can already feel himself getting ready for another session.

* * *

 

                “Hey, shitface,” Jean calls, slapping Eren’s shoulder.

                “Go away, fuckhead.”

                “Fuckhead? That’s a new one,” Jean laughs, “What’re you-”

                “Go away.”        

                “Hah? But-”

                “I said, go away.”

                “But, you told me-”

                “I _told you_ to go away.”

                “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t try,” Jean throws his hands up defensively, backing away from Eren. They’re in the lunchroom, and Levi’s left to go collect the trays for him and Eren. Jean, of course, likely just came to stir some shit up.

                Jean leaves, and it’s only a matter of minutes before Levi’s back, setting down a plate in front of Eren. Eren smiles, and he picks up the small loaf of bread, digging into like he’s never eaten before.

                “I saw that, you know,” Levi mutters, picking up his fork and tugging on his food.

                “Saw what?”

                “You shoving Jean off.”

                “Oh?”

                “I’m proud of you, Eren.”

                “You’re _proud_ of me?” Eren laughs, “It’s not like you _own_ me, _Daddy._ ”

                Levi glares at him. They aren’t supposed to use their little nicknames for each other in public, though he supposes that it’s fine for now, given the context that it’s used in.

                That, of course, won’t stop Levi from having to punish Eren for it later on. And maybe he’ll reward him, too, for brushing Jean off so easily.

                Levi reaches across the table and ruffles Eren’s hair. Eren smiles, a smile that falters quickly because-

                _“Levi!”_ Hanji cheers, placing herself in the seat right by Levi. She gets _way_ too close to him, so close that Levi can feel her hot breath against his cheek. “Levi, oh my gosh! You’ll never guess what-”

                Eren hides his face behind his hand, obviously a huge smile tugging on his lips. Levi glares at him, which only makes Eren laugh more.

                As much of a brat as Eren can be, Levi loves him.

                Eren doesn't call him Captain Daddy for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked, please?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, and I don't know, if people like it I might write the actual smut part later. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
